


Love is a mess

by desmond_mason



Series: New Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, Drunken Confessions, Explosions, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Derek Hale, Puppy Pack, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Top Stiles Stilinski, Using people to get popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmond_mason/pseuds/desmond_mason
Summary: So I used celebrities as my characters so here is a list. I also used the original cast so I wont but them in the list.Kids:Koda Hale: Stilinski- Grayson DolanLaura Hale: Kat Graham (Younger)Talia Hale: Stilinski- Danielle Rose RussellMaddie Hale: ZendayaShawn Stilinski: KJ apaDani Stilinski: Katie Robbins (not a celeb)Sage Stilinki: Madelaine PetschCamden Argent: Sean O'DonnellSadie Argent: Kaylee BryantTara and Sara Dunbar: Hailee SteinfeldGrayson Dunbar: Shawn MendesLuke Dunbar: Cameron DallasKylie McCall: Nina Dobrev (Younger)Travis McCall: Emery KellyNina Parish: Victoria JusticeNick Parrish: Zac Efron (Younger)Roy Harper:Joey Harper:Thomas DohertyEmma Whittmore: Claire Holt (Younger)Aiden Whittemore: Neels VisserSamantha Hewitt:Ryan Hewitt: Tom HollandCharles Shum-Yukimura: Charles MeltonParents:Alec HarperDaisy Harper:Chloe BennettReggie Shum-Yukimura: Harry Shum Jr.Megan Parrish: Megan FoxQuotations=talkingApostrophe= thinking or talking in headUnderlined Square Brackets= TextingSquare Brackets= talking on the phone





	1. Koda

**Author's Note:**

> Koda's pov

Koda

Today is the first day of Junior year for all of us except Dani and Shawn who graduated last year and Laura is the Third oldest and a grade above us. Sage, Talia, and I are the oldest kids in our grade because we missed the deadline by two days and maddie is the youngest kid in the grade because she barely made the deadline. We all go to Bells High School. Bells High is a school for talented kids such as Models, Actors, singers, Photographers, Musicians and so much more. I am a Singer/Actor/ Model/Gymnast. Talia and sage are singers/actresses/Models. Laura is a Dancer/Model and Maddie is an Actress/Model/Photographer.

 

“Maddie are you ready to go we can't be late for our first day.” I said through the intercom to her room upstairs.  
“Ya I just have to finish my makeup I'll be down in two minutes.” She said back.  
“If your not down here in twenty seconds I’m leaving and you can drive yourself.” I said. Maddie just turned sixteen and got their own cars but my mom said that we should all drive together because it better for the environment.  
“Okay, okay, I’m here I can just do my makeup in the car.” she said walking down the stairs where we were all waiting. After she came down the stairs we all went to the garage so we could get in my jeep and go to school.  
When we got to school we all had to immediately go to class so we weren't late. I have class with most of all my friends, but honestly everyone is my friends so school is usually pretty fun. I don't actually see my friends from the pack until after school because most of us have different lunches.  
When I step into the halls after my last class I spot my girlfriend Evie going through her locker talking to Talia, who apparently said something funny cause she threw her head back in laughter, sending her beautiful golden hair flying. She has one of those laughs that makes you want to laugh too cause it's just so genuine and pure. As I am looking, admiring Evie’s beauty from across the hall, Talia, my twin sister, looks over and waves and then whips her perfect dark brown hair at me like she's mad I stole her best friend away. Evie makes her way over to me giving me a big kiss, leaving Talia as she walks the other direction.

“Hey handsome.” Evie says flashing her infectious smile.  
“Hey gorgeous!” I responded.  
“where you headed?” She inquired.  
“I have to go ask Mr. Gilinsky if I can make up the test we missed while we were in Florida.”

Last week I went to Florida for my end of summer trip with the kids in the pack: Grayson,Talia, Luke, Laura, Nick, Maddie, Liam, Dani, Ryan, Sage, Aiden, Tara, Shawn, Saide, Travis, Emma, Roy, Sara, Camden, Kiley, Charles, Nina and Samantha, I asked everyone if Evie could come but her and her family aren't in our pack so we decided it would be best if she didnt go. We stayed in our beach house right next to Disney World. The trip ran a week longer than we expected because we wanted to get to every place we could think of.

Let me break it down for you. I am dating Evie, Talia was dating Travis but then they broke up so she is dating Luke now and Travis is dating Sadie, Maddie is dating Grayson, Sage is dating Aiden, Laura is dating Nick, Dani is dating Ryan, Emma is dating Roy, Sara is dating Camden, Tara is dating Shawn, Kiley is dating Charles, Nina is dating Samantha and Liam is single.

 

On the way to the auditorium Evie and I ran into my sisters Talia, Laura and Maddie with their boyfriends Grayson and Luke (who are fraternal twins) and Nick.  
“Hey guys.” I says biting my lip as I look at Grayson and his perfect brown hair, that always looks like he just got up and ran his hand through it but also perfect. His piercing deep brown eyes, his muscles ripping the seam of his shirt and his little smolder he gives when I says hi.  
“Oh hey Koda.” Grayson says as he greets me with a big smile.  
My heart sounded like it was about to burst out of his chest when Sage popped into my head. ‘What the hell is wrong with you!’ She shouts.  
‘I have no clue what you are talking about.’ I turn to her trying to convince her, ignoring everyone around us but her.  
‘Koda! I am your best friend I know when you’re lying to me, everytime you lie you try to look away. You need to calm down, I can hear you heart pounding and I don't need my heightened hearing to hear it. You can't react that way to Grayson in front of your sister and your girlfriend.’ She yells.  
‘I didn’t do anything Sage’ I scoff in my head.  
‘Koda I know you like him, but he’s with your sister and you have a girlfriend.’ She sighs. ‘Right when he walked up you literally scanned his body up and down and were blushing so hard you looked like a tomato. I know it’s not your fault, you can’t control who you like, I get it, and we all know that you have feelings for him, but you have to keep your crush on him lowkey cause the only one who will end up getting hurt is you, and no one wants that to happen.’  
‘Okay I get it, now get the fuck out of my head.’ I say angrily pushing her out of my head.  
As I look up all of our friends look at us like we’re crazy. “Its an Spark, banshee thing, you guys wouldn’t understand.” I say looking up at every one. I looked at Grayson who was staring at me with a look that asked “did you tell Sage about us” and I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Anyway I gotta get going.” I say running out of the building totally forgetting about the test I should be making up. I get into my teal and black Jeep and sit there thinking about what to do, slamming my head on the steering wheel over and over again, and trying to talk to Sage so I can tell her what's going on with me and Grayson because I can't take all the secret and the lies anymore, “I wish I just told her when I had the chance” I say to myself. Then there was a knock on the window. It’s Grayson. I pulled my head off the steering wheel long enough to unlock the Jeep and motion for Grayson to get in.

“Koda, what the hell was that about.” Grayson says climbing into the passenger seat.  
“I think you know exactly what that was about. I can’t do this. I can’t lie to everyone. Its… its just too much, Gray.” Tears start to form in my eyes “Ever since we got back from Florida we have been lying and I can't take it anymore.” I sniffled.

I have liked grayson for a long time so when we were in Florida hanging out and drinking everyone left to go to bed except for Grayson so we were sitting there talking and laughing and I don't know if it was the alcohol or just the fact my relationship isn't going well but all of a sudden I leaned over and kissed Grayson and he didn't pull away, so we started making out and then sage walked in and saw us so we acted like nothing happened.  
“Koda we aren't lying to anyone.” He says lifting my head up so we were face to face. “We just aren't telling them the whole truth.” Grayson declared as he smacked his lips onto mine.  
“Grayson.” I pulled away. “I can't do this, I’m still with Evie. This is …” Before I could finish my sentence Grayson kissed me again.  
“I’m sorry, you were saying?” He breathed before kissing me one more time.  
“Grayson! Stop! This isn't who i am. I dont cheat. Evie deserves better than that!” I yelled.  
“You're right she does... so break up with her.” Grayson said looking into my eyes.  
“I'm not going to break up with her Grayson. I love her.” I said turning my head so I was looking out the drivers side window feeling guilty cause I love him more than I love Evie, not that I would ever admit that to him.  
“Do you love her like you love me?” he asked turning my head back to him while I just sat there staring at him. “Koda, do you love her like you love me?” he asked again this time looking deeper into my eyes like he’s trying to force the truth out of me because he knows he can.  
“Gray. Stop. You know I can't answer that question. Plus your dating my sister you shouldn't even be asking that question! You can't be doing shit like this I already gave you may answer so deal with it. Your really starting to piss me off” I yelled as my eyes turned maroon. Since I'm a spark and a werejaguar my eyes take on the color of my magic when i shift, so instead of turning the golden yellow color of a beta they turn maroon.  
“Koda, you need to calm down. Your starting to lose control.  
“Don't tell me to calm down.” I snapped back at him using my “Werewolf” voice.  
At that point I got out of the car and because I could feel the anger and magic get stronger, I fell on my knees holding my head, trying to get control of my anger, not only trying not to shift but also trying to conceal my magic and that's when Talia and the rest of my sisters walked outside the building and once they saw me on the ground they the rushed over to me.  
“Koda what’s wrong?” she said running out to the car. “Grayson what happened.” She yelled looking at grayson with her angry face that usually get answers out of people and helping me off the floor using her powers to help conceal mine at the same time.  
“I...I don't know we were having an argument over some stuff and then he got really angry and then got out of the car and fell on the ground.” he blurted out.  
“Grayson. You can't get him riled up he doesn't have full control yet.” Talia snapped. “You know that.” She said helping me over to the passenger side.  
“I’m sorry, okay, I forgot and why do you have control and he doesn't.”  
“Its different for male sparkes. Dad says that Koda is the strongest spark he has ever seen so it take a lot of time to control all that power.” she said putting me in the passenger seat and grabbing the keys out of my backpack. “Girls get in we need to get home.” Talia said starting up the car with my sister staring at her like she was crazy. “Now!” she yelled. When she yelled they ran to get in the car.  
As we starting driving Talia was giving the girls instructions.  
“Sage when I say now I need you to scream at Koda. Laura and Maddie you’re gonna need to plug your ears cause its gonna hurt like a bitch.” She said.  
We were almost home but then I couldn’t hold my magic any longer. “Lia I cant hold it in much longer.” I said worried that I might hurt my sisters and then she rolled down the window. “Lia I can't.” I said before I let the magic go.  
“Sage Now!” Talia yelled as I let my magic go.  
Right as I did sage screamed and it pushed my magic right out the window. Right after words I looked out the window to see where it went and there was a giant hole in the middle of a field. I looked back at sage and said thank you who said no problem all cocky like.  
When we got home my Dads both ran out to the car worried about me.  
“Hey buddy are you okay?” Derek said helping me out of the car and looking me in the eyes.  
“Ya I’m just a little…” before I could finish my sentence I passed out in Derek's arms.


	2. Graysom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graysons pov

Grayson

When I got to Kodas house they said that he passed out when they got home and that he was in his room. When I got to his room Talia was in there using her magic to absorb his so that it wasn't so overwhelming.  
“Gray? What are you doing here?” Talia asked as she turned and saw me standing in the doorway.  
“Well, I'm the one who made him lose control so I figured the least I could do is come and check up on him and maybe help out by taking some power.” I said because it's the truth but I also just wanted to check up on the man I love.  
“Wait your a spark?” Talia said with a shocked look on her face.  
“Ya my dad is part spark and he passed it down to me, could you not smell it on me.”  
“Whenever your around I smell a spark but you’re always with koda so I always thought it was him.” She explained.  
“That makes sense, I guess.” I added.  
“Well I'm going to go. Do you want anything to eat or drink?” She asked standing in the doorway.  
“No I'm good thank you though.” I said before Talia walked out of the room.  
I went and sat down on Koda’s and grabbed his hand to help absorb his power. I sat there for about an hour holding and kissing his hand, absorbing as much power as I could to help him wake up, and then Evie came running in the room. As soon as she came into the room I jumped up off the bed and sat down in the chair right next to his bed.  
“Grayson? What are you doing here.” Evie asked as soon as she saw me.  
“Evie, he’s my best friend where else would I be.” I said rolling my eyes but not looking up at her smug face.  
“Good point.” She respond.  
“What took you so long to get here?” I said finally looking up from Koda so look at her.  
“I had stuff to do.”She said rolling her eyes at me.  
“What kind of stuff is more important that your boyfriend of 2 years?” I questioned with an annoyed tone in my voice.  
She just looked at me and rolled her eyes like she always does whenever I have something to say. The thing with Evie and I is that we have never gotten along. I have this weird feeling that she is just using koda, like just because Koda is the most popular guy at Bell high and she is dating him, she thinks she can get away with anything and I brought it up to him and he just ignored it, I think that he is so blinded by love that he can't see that she isn't a good person. Like the only person that doesn't agree with me in our friend group is Talia and that's because she has grown really close to Evie ever since Koda and Evie started dating.  
Evie came in and sat on the bed and started to run her hands through his hair just the way he likes. (I have this skill down, ever since we were little he would put his head in my lap and I would run my fingers through his hair and he would eventually fall asleep. I'm the one who taught Evie how to do it back when they first started dating.)  
A couple minutes later Koda woke up, kissed Evie, and then looked around the room to catch my eyes.  
“Hey dude, you scared us a little.” I said walking closer.  
“ Oops sorry.” He said trying not to make eye contact. “Hey Evie can we have the room?” he said turning to her.  
“Ya no problem. I will be downstairs.” she said giving Koda a kiss and then walking out the door shutting it behind her.  
As soon as the door shut the room flashed a bright white then I look at Koda concerned about what that was.  
“Don't worry I’m not having a power surge. My dad put a spell on every room in the house so that whenever the door is closed no one can listen in, he said you can't talk in private when everyone has super hearing.” Koda laughed. At that point I went over and sat on the bed, grabbed Koda hand and began kissing it over and over again.  
“Koda I’m so sorry.” I said while kissing Koda’s hand.  
“Why are you here?” He asked pulling his hand away from my lips even though I know he loves it.  
“Because I was worried about you.” I said disappointed that he asked me.  
“Well it's not your job to be worried about me. The only person you should be worried about is Maddie and how she's going to react when I tell her what is happening between us.” he said trying not to get angry.  
“Well I imagine she wouldn't care seeing how we aren't actually dating.” Isaid leaving Koda dumbstruck.  
“What do you mean you aren't actually dating?” He said sitting up in the bed.  
“Well I’m gay but I didn't want everyone to know so Maddie came up with the idea to my fake girlfriend, because she was tired of everyone else having a boyfriend and being a third wheel with everyone so we came up with a win win situation. She is actually dating Liam now.” I explained while koda had a confused look on his face.  
“What the fuck. No wonder I never see you guys kiss.” Koda laughs.  
“So will you answer my question now?” I said moving closer.  
“And what question is that?” he asked asked standing up and walking over to his desk just to get away from me.  
“You know what I am talking about.” I said standing up, walking over to Koda and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
At that moment he pushed me back with his magic then turned around and punched me.  
“What the fuck Koda!” I said rubbing my jaw.  
“Grayson, stop. I know how you feel and I just don't feel the same way. I have a girlfriend whom I have no intention of cheating on or breaking up with, so if you want to be here as my best friend and nothing more that's fine but if not you need to go.”  
“Okay fine. I’ll just go.” I said still rubbing my jaw and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> im working on a story to better evaluate Derek and Stiles Relationship. i will also be making stories for each Parent couple, some will be long, some will be short.


End file.
